the_smartiest_personsfandomcom-20200215-history
Greg Clone
Greg Clone, also known as Greg III Fields, is a protagonist in the Smartiest Person's Universe. He is a certified Klone and one of the only good ones. Since Greg was in hibernation, Greg Clone worked super hard to live up to the namesake. The young Clone joined SP on many adventures including the infamous Civil War. He is one of the greatest heroes in the Smartiest Person's Universe, but was very short-lived. Story Revisit to Kilber Clone Inc. After Greg was put in his Hibernation Chamber. SP needed a replacement for one of the most powerful members on their team. So they held a Replacement Stand for it. Hundreds, possibly thousands of people came to replace Greg. From that Ice Guy from the Incredibles, to Isaac from Golden Sun gathered there to replace Greg. Although everyone there had the skills to be as good as him, they did not have the personality. So they called off the stand and pondered on what to do. Logan then came up with a great idea! They would find someone like, Greg the same way they fought someone just like himself. Kilber Clone Inc.......was their next destination. When they arrived they found it in complete ruins. Clone Chambers all over the floor. Buildings destroyed. Dead Klones, and dead scientists everywhere. But through all the rubble they found one functioning clone chamber. They threw a tape recorder of Greg's voice in there, a picture of him, a "hair", and some clothes they found. They slowly cranked up the machine. The Next Greg A burst of light and a huge shuddering of the rubble around them happened. The chamber door then slammed open. Then a huge cloud of steam came out. A silhouette of a Greg-like figure came out. SP was shocked to see that the process had worked. A new Greg had been born. They had deemed him, Greg III Fields. They took Greg out into the fields and asked him a few questions. Turns out they had put absolutely zero ounces of memory inside the machine. So he was just a blank canvas. So they taught him a couple of Greg's old moves such as: WHAATT!, Kellen Rage, and basic fighting techniques. They took him back to SP Headquarters and introduced him to the other SP members. They showed him there enemies and then trained him some more. First Fight Rip Van Terminator was at it again, attacking Salt Lake City. SP arrived on the scene and started hacking through Rip. Greg however was standing there, blankly looking at them fighting. Rip laser eyed a whole through Greg, and he fell over. Logan then created a hair bot and started smashing Rip. Paolo and Vincent came down and used the Knight's Submission attack blowing Rip Van Terminator to pieces. They came to the aid of Greg who was still living and took him back to SP Headquarters to be repaired. They then figured out a kink in Greg III Fields system and fixed him up. Civil War Out of all the adventures Greg Clone took place in, Civil War was perhaps his greatest moment. Taking place with Logan in the Neutralists, Greg Clone answered his true calling to help people and helped prevent many fights. During one event, Greg Clone in his mech accidentally found out a plan that Paulo with a U had to get revenge. Calling Logan and chasing him down, Greg Clone and Logan fought hard against Paulo's men. Uncovering the truth about the war, Greg Clone and Logan organized a meeting with Paolo and Vincent in which they would meet Paulo. This marked his greatest feat ever. Death Unfortunately, in the events taking place in Dark Galaxy, Greg Clone was stationed in the front lines of the final battle. Leading the charge, he was killed by one of the dark warriors. Greg Clone was one of the devastating casualties of war along with Petro, Box, Anthony Mackie, and many others. SP wept for days over the loss of their Greg. His body along with the other losses was cremated and sent to drift out to sea. They built a total of two memorials of the clone: one was his mech, which was kept forever in the Hall of Armors. The other was a bronze statue of the clone built and placed on the side of Radio City Music Hall. Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes